Fire notification and mass notification visual devices use visible stimuli to alert nearby individuals of emergency situations such as fires, weather-related emergencies (e.g., tornados, floods, and the like), chemical accidents, and criminal activities (e.g., shootings, bomb threats, and the like). Different types of emergencies may be indicated by different types of visible stimuli (e.g., different colored strobe signals). This ensures that emergency signals are distinct and understandable, thereby avoiding confusion with other signals.
Typically, fire notification devices and mass notification devices are deployed using separate two-wire circuits. That is, the fire notification device is deployed on a first two-wire circuit, and the mass notification device is deployed on a second two-wire circuit.